


Blue

by Poasoianna



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poasoianna/pseuds/Poasoianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't break him. That's what he held onto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

They didn't break him.  
That's what he held onto.  
The nights he couldn't sleep, and the hours he spent staring at blank walls, and at blank TV screens, he knew they hadn't broken him.  
They beat him senseless, and he asked respite and they never gave it.

"You don't understand, do you?"

"Make me understand."

He stayed curled up, locked up, in tears of agony and still he swore up and down he'd never hit another.  
They hadn't broken him.  
They never would.

"For God's sake Steve".

"I'm sorry."

"If you talked once in awhile, maybe I could actually help."

They forced him. They strung him up like a puppet.  
They let him scream while they broke his bones, and the hours after.  
They suffocated him.  
Bound him.  
Chained him.

“Please, please stop, just stop, please I can’t- just let me-”

“You’re not there anymore!”

“Just breathe, you’re alright.”

“You’re not there, kid. You’re safe.”

Safe.

Safe wasn’t a place, safe was a feeling, and Steve didn’t feel safe.

“Just let me die!”

“No, never, what the fuck, Steve?”

He remembered the light. The light came when the darkness left, and the light saved him. Blue light. Bright light.  
Blue was his favourite colour.

He tried to jump.  
“I can’t!” He screamed.  
The metal man held him. “Don’t say that.”  
“Please.” He struggled against the iron grip.  
“I can’t let you do this, Steve.”

“What can I do?”

Blue light locks gazes with him.  
“You can live."


End file.
